


party favor

by RedwinKazier



Series: I Love You| Grahamscott [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with no happy ending, At least not in this one, Break Up, M/M, Song: Party Favor (Billie Eilish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedwinKazier/pseuds/RedwinKazier
Summary: Hey, Nate.I know I’m calling while you’re in class.That’s kinda why I picked this time.I don’t need you to call me back once you’ve gotten this.Honestly, don’t bother.I’ll have blocked your number.
Relationships: Warren Graham/Nathan Prescott
Series: I Love You| Grahamscott [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599529
Kudos: 17





	party favor

_Hey, Nate._

  
_I know I’m calling while you’re in class._

  
_That’s kinda why I picked this time._

  
_I don’t need you to call me back once you’ve gotten this._

  
_Honestly, don’t bother._

  
_I’ll have blocked your number._

_I’ve spent weeks trying to convince myself I didn’t need to do this._

_I kept fooling myself into actually thinking you actually love me._

_You don’t._

_Don’t try arguing on this one, Nate._

_  
Who are you fooling?_

_I was just something you knew you weren’t supposed to take an interest in._

_That’s not the point of this call._

_In case you didn’t know, today is my birthday._

_I hate the fact that this is what I’m spending it doing._

_I’d claim the whole, “it’s not you, it’s me” bullshit, but that’s all it is._

_Bullshit._

_You brought this on,_ _Nathan._

_I know you were trying._

_It just wasn’t enough._

_You just keep trying to convince yourself this is what you want._

_It’s not._

_I can accept that._

_  
I’m just really sick of being some toy to you._

_I’m done with it, Nathan._

_I love you, but I can’t do this anymore._

_Goodbye, Nate._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Warren! Sorry I did you dirty like this...


End file.
